1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for controlling an adaptive distributed information network.
2. Related Art
The management and control of a distributed information network presents significant difficulties. As more diverse distributed systems are introduced into the network the network must be managed and controlled to account for this. The usual solution is a manual reconfiguration, upgrade, or renewal. This can often mean that a user perceives poor performance or limitations for an unsatisfactory period of time before the problem can be resolved.
EP-A-0361974 discloses a method of managing a distributed database in which the load on a database server is monitored and, if this exceeds a threshold, data is transferred to another server. In this way it is claimed that the data is more uniformly distributed. This method does not however predict the outcome of relocation of the data and thus the outcome may result in an unacceptable degraded performance elsewhere in the system. This method is a trial and error method which can cause data to be moved between servers unnecessarily or a large number of times before an improvement in overall performance is achieved.